


Hetalia Christmas Carols

by CheeryCherryCandy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeryCherryCandy/pseuds/CheeryCherryCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random carols me and my sister wrote...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia Christmas Carols

 

Oh frying pan, oh frying pan,

Thy cast iron surface gleaming

Oh frying pan, oh frying pan,

That leavest Prussia screaming

Not only good for cooking eggs,

But also hitting people's heads

Oh frying pan, oh frying pan

Thy cast iron surface gleaming!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God rest ye merry frying pans let nothing you dismay

For you successfully knocked out Prussia yesterday,

To save us all from 'awesome's' power when we were gone astray,

Oh tidings of cast iron pain,

Cast iron pain,

Oh tidings of cast iron pain

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hark the herald Gilbirds sing,

Awesome to the Prussian king

Awesome in Prussia, and world wide

Bad touch trio, reconciled

Awesome! All ye nations rise,

Join the awesome: eat mince pies.

Hark the herald Gilbirds sing,

Awesome to the Prussian king!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deck the halls with lots of frying pans,

Fa la la la la, fa la la * _whack_ *!

Tis the season to hit Prussia,

Fa la la la la, fa la la * _thump_ *!

* _Dong_ * be merry, * _clang_ * apparel,

Fa la la, la la la, la la * _thwack_ *!

Deck the halls with lots of frying pans,

Fa la la la la, la la la * _smash_ *!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crash bang wallpop smash on high

In Hungary frying pans are clanging,

Thump whack whistle through the sky

Against Prussia's head they're banging

Glooooooooooooooooorious weapons of torture

Glooooooooooooooooorious ways to defeat my enemies

~~~~~~~~~~~

God rest ye Merry aristocrats,

Grand pianos all you play!

Violins, violas cellos,

Sweet music all the day!

Thou saved us all from Punk Rock's power,

Whilst teens were led astray,

Oh tidings of classical joy,

Classical joy,

Oh tidings of classical joy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

12 Spanish tomatoes,

11 Cutie chibies

10 Cast iron frying pans

9 Fan art drawings

8 Gilbirds chirping

7 screaming fangirls

6 Germanic nations

5 French roses

4 Bushy eyebrows

3 Bad Touch Buddies

2 Italian brothers

And Prustria pics from Hungary!


End file.
